Pranks To Pull on Batman
by Tianimalz
Summary: Ah, now the Dark Knight has a new enemy, and she is out for the kill.


**Pranks to Pull on Batman.**

Ah, yes, finally, it is Batman's turn to become the victum of one of these fics. In my last ones, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Aragorn Legolas and Gimli where pranked without the heavely mercy they only dreamed of. And now Batman shalt know what it is like. To know you are going to be pranked any moment, to live in that fear of knowing that I, Tianimalz, AKA Tia, AKA pranking princess (in my little world xD) is lurking in the shadows that surond him. To know, sometime soon, his fate... is nigh. Without further interduction, let us begin the pranks, that shalt change Batman... forever. -evil laughter-

-----------------------

Batman, fully uniformed, rushed through the batcave. The latest criminal escape had been only moments ago, and the professional super hero, the dark night, the Batman, was only seconds away from jumping into his batmobile. His black cape soared behind him, as if he where a shadow himself, floating from one side of the room to the other. He came to the room that held the highly expensive batmobile, and at once noticed what was wrong in this room.

The batmobile, was replaced with a pink car looking as if it came from Elvis's own garage. The hot pink automobile shined in the middle of the dark room, and made Batman stare with eyes so large and buldged, they almost poped out of the mask. "ALFRED!" His voice screamed.

"Yes sir?" The butler came in moments later. Raised an eye brow at the car, then looked back at Bruce.

"What-my-but-my-the-car-and-What-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR!" Batman yelled, hands held out in front of him towards the hot pink car. At that moment though, a demonic laughter rung through the air.

-----------------------

Again, trouble was in the air, as the dark knight himself rushed to the secret closet that held his suite. The bat suite, the uniform Bruce wore for his missions- protecting Gotham City from all evils that come. Like the latest one, the details where blurry, no real discription on what was going on, but trouble was trouble. And his job was to stop it.

Bruce thrusted open the doors from the closet, and where should have been the black suite- was... was...

"WHAT THE-"

_We are sorry to intuerupt this fic, but the following words have been removed from this fan fiction to keep the rating true. And... okay now we can go back. Thank you for your time :-)_

Batman staired at the white disco suite with pink feathers, and a Elvis wig. Complete with the high top boots. This was the evil suite that had replaced his batman one... this... this was just evil. Beyond all evil. Whoever did this was going to pay heavily. He was going to have to sit this one job out- and try to figure out what in the he-

_Sorry- blocking out words again. Bruce is a little mad- exspect to see these messages often during this fic..._

He sighed before going into his study room, see if his video cameras had picked anything up.

-----------------------

Batman, this time fully uniformed, steped into the batcave, looking around for any signs of the recent interuder who had done nothing but evil in his mind. Somone had not only replaced his batmobile but his suite as well. Who ever could have known where those items where kept... was a high dangour to the super hero. Luckily for him, they both just popped back up without any sign of break and entry. So the super hero shrugged and stepped inside and then started the car. As soon as he did so- the speakers started playing music really loud, and to make it worse, it was started by the singer screaming "WHOO HOO"

"HOLY SH-"

_I warned you- okay... okay I think the cursing stoped now. Its safe to read on._

Batman yelped in surprise, meaning to jump back so hard that he bounced from the seat and hit his head on the stearing wheel, and fainted with the horn blairing while the music did as well.

-------------------------------------------

Ah, the joyus pride in pranking one of the worlds greatest super heros cannot be replaced. Don't worry, Batman wasn't hurt that much in the making of this fic, with my writers magic he is alright. I made more of these types of fics, as I said above, check em out somtimes if you wish.

I just picked a kinda random batman movie- there are so many versions of batman I could not count them. Picture which ever time scene you wish XDD I mainly wrote this for my amusment, and for one of my loyal readers who suggested the idea.

Thank's Bill for the idea :) Hope it was worth your time!

For anyone reading this who is also a reader of "The Titan Chronicles 5: Titan's North," please be a little paitent. I know I am asking a lot of guys, and its taking forever to update, but me and Grease are trying to work out a time when we can Rp- and then if all goes to plan updates should be once a week. Again, I am really sorry about the long dely. You all rock.

Thank you all for reading!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


End file.
